


"NUESTRO AMOR ES VERDADERO PEQUEÑO.....  MÍO" [Tom/Harry]

by Ramc95



Series: A LA FUERZA PERO..... MÍO [10]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M, Omega Harry Potter
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-07
Updated: 2020-08-07
Packaged: 2021-03-06 05:20:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 885
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25758001
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ramc95/pseuds/Ramc95
Summary: Este fic tiene alto contenido +18Aqui estaran parejas de distintos animes, yaoi, ovas y mangasBueno espero que sea de su agrado estos distintos cortosMundo Alterno. Universo Omegaverse
Relationships: Harry Potter - Relationship
Series: A LA FUERZA PERO..... MÍO [10]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1862473
Kudos: 16





	"NUESTRO AMOR ES VERDADERO PEQUEÑO.....  MÍO" [Tom/Harry]

**Título** : A LA FUERZA PERO..... MÍO

 **Disclaimer** : Los personajes de esta historia pertenecen a J. K. Rowling

 **User** : @Ramc95

 **Pareja** : Tom Marvolo Riddle/ Harry Potter

 **Anime/Saga/Book:** Harry Potter

 **Generos** : Drama, Misterio, AU

 **Advertencias** : Tortura, Mpreg, Violencia, Lenguaje Vulgar, Sadomasoquismo, Violacion, Lemon

 **Clasificación** : Fiction Rated MA (18+)

 **Resúmen** : Los omegas no tienen derechos, segun las leyes de los altos mandos los omegas solo sirven para abrir las piernas y parir, en un mundo regido por alfas

Por eso algunos ocultan su naturaleza o falsifican su genero pero quieran o no hay algo con lo que no pueden luchar y es que entran en celo quieran o no

Este fic tiene alto contenido homosexual

Aqui estaran parejas de distintos animes, yaoi, ovas y mangas   
Bueno espero que sea de su agrado estos distintos cortos

Mundo Alterno. Universo Omegaverse

  
**"NUESTRO AMOR ES VERDADERO PEQUEÑO..... MÍO"**

  
"Es tan hermoso que me apetece morderlo, tan frágil en fin un bocadito de azúcar. No puedo soportarlo tiene que ser Mío."

Mi Nombre es Tom Riddle soy Maestro de Defensa contra las Artes Oscuras en Hogwarts tengo 25 Años y estoy obsesionado y si no lo niego obsesionado con un precioso Omega un Adolescente de quince años llamado Harry Potter.

Tiene el cabello castaño oscuro, unas curvas de infarto, un rostro fino, unos preciosos ojos verdes y unos labios tan carnosos que me tienen loco. 

Lo he planeado desde que lo vi entrar el primer día a Hogwarts, ya no resisto ese Omega tiene que ser Mío 

Harry Potter hermano mellizo de James Potter iba caminando por los pasillos tarde en la noche. Todos se preguntaban que hacia el a esa edad todavía sin un lazo cuando su hermano a los trece lo marcaron y ahora a sus quince tiene tres hijos. La respuesta es fácil el tomaba una pócima que hace que los Alfas que intenten acercársele caigan desmayados.

Pero lo que se le había pasado de alto este día era que precisamente hoy no había tomado la pócima y estaba vagando en la moche a horas de dormir, solo y sin varita

Fue estampado contra la pared por algo invisible que sus preciosos ojos verdes no pudieron ver. Fue alzado y llegado hacia una habitación que no conocía y cuando creyó que todo había pasado, Tom Riddle su profesor se quito lo que parecía ser una capa de invisibilidad.

Su profesor lo tiro a la cama y lo desnudo. Abrió sus piernas y olfateo sus muslos, con la vergüenza y el nerviosismo no podía reaccionar apropiadamente como para alejar a su profesor que hacia lo que deseaba con su cuerpo.

Sus pensamientos de huida se fueron al demonio cuando una experta lengua lamió la punta de su pequeño y sensible pene, después sintió toda la cavidad bucal del profesor dándole la mejor felación que ni en sus sueños mas eróticos imaginaría.

Con un tremendo sonrojo en su bello rostro y un gritillo se vino en la boca del maestro que trago todo el liquido pre seminal sin derramar ni una sola gota.

Sonrojado abrió las piernas mientras el maestro insertaba un par de dígitos en su virgen hendidura que renuente y estrecha se abría para albergar los dedos del maestro.

El placer que sintió fue grande cuando uno de los dígitos toco su punto dulce que lo hizo delirar y pedir por mas.

Se volteo sin vergüenza alguna y alzo su trasero ofreciéndose a su profesor que no rechazó la oferta bajándose la bragueta del pantalón, sacando su erecto pene que punzaba ansioso.

Se enterró certeramente de una sola estocada consiguiendo un grito y lagrimas del Omega que temblando resistía el dolor

Se quedo quieto durante unos segundos para que el Omega se acostumbrara a la intromisión, luego inicio el vaivén que lo llevó al paraíso por la estrechez y el gozo de escuchar los gemidos del Omega que le rogaba por que le de mas duro.

Lo volteo de frente sin salir de el, reinicio el vaivén que me lleva a la locura por lo profundo que puedo entrar en el, ah nunca había sentido tan placentera sensación

Ah, ah mas, mas profundo, mas Tom- eran los gemidos incesantes que su Omega emitía gloriosamente para el. Luego de unos minutos su Omega se vino entre sus vientres estirándose como una gata enterrando su rostro en la cama. Seguí el vaivén por unos minutos mas ya que su estrechez me oprimía fuertemente el pene, el vaivén disminuyo un poco a la medida que el nudo se formaba. Llegue al orgasmo enterándome completamente en el y lo mordí en el cuello. Marcándolo como Mío.

Me voltee cuidadosamente en la cama y lo atraje hacia mi pecho para que descansara y lo bese profundamente ganándome gemidito de su parte

Te Amo me confesó antes de serrar sus preciosas gemas y yo puede ser el hombre mas feliz del mundo. Mi Omega correspondía mis sentimientos, lo nuestro sería unión por Amor no por dominación de jerarquías

No seríamos la típica pareja de Alfa Machista y Omega Maltratado. No lo nuestro seria diferente. Li que tengo entre mis brazos es un diamante al que tratare como lo mas precioso del mundo. 

Te Amo le respondí besando su frente 

**"NUESTRO AMOR NO ES COMO LOS DEMAS, ES ÚNICO, ES PRECIOSO, ES AMOR REAL"**


End file.
